


派对之后

by frozenfish



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sex in a Car
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenfish/pseuds/frozenfish
Summary: ……恶魔叹了口气。“上车吧。”他说，“咱们得好好谈谈。哦，对了，亚茨拉菲尔……？”“嗯。”“上车前把这该死的奶油蛋糕清理一下。”……“你当时说过，就是他！”亚茨拉菲尔一边呻吟，一边漫不经心地把最后一块奶油蛋糕从领子上拿掉，接着舔干净手指头……





	派对之后

“我……收回……嘶，前言，”克劳利把手指探进对方沾着奶油的发卷里，一边无法控制地发出兴奋的嘶鸣，“天堂——”  
“唔？”亚茨拉斐尔从嗓子眼里挤出一丝含混不清的振动，保养得极好的手指卡着恶魔的高定西装裤。  
“天堂有时候还是很有品味的，”出于身为伊甸园之蛇以及原罪发明者的尊严，克劳利试图使自己的声音听起来更平稳一点，但是很快便以失败告终——看在上-撒旦的份上，眼下这个在他胯间忙活的天使倒更像是一个性格恶劣的恶魔了，“嘶，你对‘放松一下’的理解可真让人大跌眼镜。”  
“也没见得你对此有什么异议，”亚茨拉斐尔的声音径直在克劳利的脑内响起，“当然，如果你想要继续赶路的话——”  
“别，”克劳利将那个淡金的脑袋一把又按了回去，“继续。”  
“你还真够粗暴的。”天使报复般地把舌面抵在恶魔的龟头上打着转，当克劳利攥住他的卷发试图控制节奏时，他几乎要满足得呻吟出声了。  
“也没见得你对此有什么异议，”恶魔回敬他，“话说回来，你本可以把神迹用在清理奶油上——想想看你的老板会就此作何评价？”  
“我只是不想浪费一块好蛋糕——而且，你非要在这种时候提加百列吗？”前东门天使这回听起来的确有点不乐意了。  
克劳利认为自己并不想让亚茨拉斐尔在他们做爱的过程中分心（恶魔的本能有时总能占据上风）。见上帝的，对方不断蠕动的喉咙口几乎要让他的眼球翻进自己的脑壳里。  
“嘶——你还真是一个有点混蛋的天使——”克劳利已经完全放弃克制本能的冲动了，宾利汽车里充斥着恶魔吐气时的嘶嘶声以及天使吮吸时的水声，“也许我该给你戴个项圈，嗯？”  
亚茨拉斐尔的呼吸声忽然变得急促起来，他微微扬起脑袋，让克劳利的阴茎从口腔中慢慢滑出来，直到只剩下顶端含着，“这我倒不介意。”  
“你之前可没现在这么干脆，”克劳利体内那颗形同虚设的心脏开始加速，“看来世界末日也不是那么糟糕嘛。”  
“亲爱的，”亚茨拉斐尔的嘴唇弯成一个很不天使的笑容，明亮的蓝眼睛似乎是在挑衅，“这一切都是妙不可——”  
“闭嘴，”克劳利并不打算再听到有关那个“妙不可言的不可言说的计划”的半点内容。他把着天使脑袋，让自己的阴茎重新插进对方潮热的口中，“嘶——好好舔它。”  
一种突如其来的快感让亚茨拉斐尔的脊柱直打颤。在性事这方面，这个一向有点叛逆的天使表现得却很——用克劳利的话来说，“一个彻头彻尾的受虐狂”。和多数喜欢把一切牢牢掌握在手心里的超自然生物不同，亚茨拉斐尔并不介意偶尔让渡一部分掌控权。  
恶魔的手指蹭着天使鼓起来的脸颊，而后向下卡住他的颈子——亚茨拉斐尔的鼻音开始加重，一向舒适的粗花呢裤忽然勒得他有点难受。克劳利几乎是立刻就把天使伸向自己胯部的手打开，速度快得就像一条出击的毒蛇。当对方发出不满的呜咽时，恶魔拽着淡金色的卷发迫使亚茨拉斐尔抬起头。  
“如果……如果你想要操我的脸，”亚茨拉斐尔的脸颊平贴着恶魔的大腿，后者的阴茎在他嘴角边缘留下湿漉漉的痕迹，天使的呼吸越来越急促起来，“我不会介——唔”  
伊甸园之蛇把墨镜推到额头上方，以便能够更清晰地欣赏前东门天使箍在自己阴茎上的唇瓣。亚茨拉斐尔的嘴和他丰润的双手一样，饱满而柔软，但却具有与其外表极不相符的力量——早在人类堕落之初，那张嘴就胆敢在天上那位大佬面前撒谎。克劳利在实行“引诱”时一向口味挑剔，多数人只值得被黏在人行道上的硬币捉弄，而亚茨拉斐尔——恶魔把他拉起来——这位总是不经意间给伊甸园之蛇带来惊喜的权天使值得被更好的对待。  
“嘶，正如你所说的那样，”克劳利那对竖长的蛇瞳放大成橄榄状，仅留下周围一点黄色的边缘，“我们不该浪费那么好的蛋糕。”  
亚茨拉斐尔轻咬着对方的下唇，他从对方口腔里尝到淡淡的咸腥味，“‘我们’是指谁？”  
然而他还是顺从地躺倒在被放平的车座椅上——这辆老宾利显然和它的主人达成了某种共识。克劳利倾身向前，用膝盖顶开天使的双腿，而后把那件老土的魔术师长袍往上推，露出一大片白净的皮肤。  
“我发誓我绝对没有把奶油弄到那里，”亚茨拉斐尔局促地扭动着身子，“绝对没有——”  
他的抗议很快变成了一声低低的呜咽，圆润的指头开始不受控制地把恶魔梳得整整齐齐的黑发弄乱——克劳利的舌头正在对他的胸脯做出很“奇怪”的事。  
“嘶——尝起来很好——”分叉的蛇信极有节奏感地戳着一个淡粉色的乳头，修长的手指一路向上，在天使的另一只乳尖上糊了一团奶油。  
“你这是作……作弊！”亚茨拉斐尔挣扎着想直起身子，然而堆在下巴底下的长袍却限制了他的动作。  
克劳利毫不留情地捻着那一小团嫩肉，享受着两种截然不同的柔软触感。天使的手指在他的发间骤然收紧。“和你的上司不同，地狱是不会限制我使用神迹的，”恶魔打了个响指，让那件碍眼的长袍凭空消失，“嘶——看在曼彻斯特的份上，在那见鬼的，嘶——天启开始之前，我们为什么不抓紧时间好好享乐一把？”  
这并不算是一次很完美的引诱——毕竟在十几分钟前，克劳利还对亚茨拉斐尔不加掩饰的焦虑嗤之以鼻。事实上，身为一个乐观主义者并不代表你必须是一名乐天派，尽管克劳利在重压之下一向以最酷炫最潇洒的一面示人，然而这通常只能意味着这位恶魔已经盘算好了所有最坏的可能，以及——非常不幸的是，他并不总能计算出与之相对的解决方案。  
但这并不妨碍克劳利亲吻天使半张的嘴唇，留给他们的时间已经不多了——在地球真正完球之前，伊甸园之蛇决定努力记住前东门天使的一切：也许在不远的将来，那些柔软的四肢会被坚硬的盔甲覆盖；那双明亮的蓝眼睛会变得和它的许多同伴一样，单调乏味；那张通常总是温和可亲的微笑会被肃杀的表情取代；又或是，亚茨拉斐尔那独一无二的荣光，那道陪伴了克劳利六千多年的荣光——他的天使——会最终黯淡逝去。  
“我很紧张，”他听到亚茨拉斐尔的声音——隔着一片急促的喘息，天使仿佛只是在自言自语，“克劳利，我——”  
克劳利发现自己很难像平时那样，说出“这没什么大不了”的俏皮话——诚然恶魔一般都擅长开出种种空头支票，但连自己也忽悠的话，也太不像样了。  
“——我，”亚茨拉斐尔的唇瓣贴着克劳利过于锋利的犬齿，音量不大，语气却很坚定，“如果我们无法及时找到敌基督，如果天启真的发生——”  
“——如果地狱获胜，”克劳利避开对方过于明亮的眼睛，“我保证我会亲手‘照料’你的——毕竟咱们是六千年的老对手。前提是，你得向我保证，如果天堂获胜的话，你会做出同样的选择。”  
亚茨拉斐尔的微笑在他的脸颊上留下一小团热气。  
“五五开的概率，”他说，“很公平。”  
“公平是你们的产物，”克劳利握住天使的膝盖把他的双腿推高，让对方的右脚踝搭在驾驶座的椅背上，“我只是在做让双方都获益的交易而已。”  
他用爪子（克劳利在压力之下并不是总能保持住人形）挑开对方的内裤（显然，这个本无性征的天使已经做出了一番努力）。当恶魔俯身舔弄天使的阴茎时，亚茨拉斐尔急促的呼吸变成略微有点滑稽的呻吟；当那根分叉的舌头捅进天使的肛口按摩他的前列腺时，亚茨拉斐尔开始发出破碎短促的尖叫声。  
眼下没有多少时间让他们享受类似于十几年前躺在舒适的羽绒被间懒洋洋的性爱。克劳利再次俯身舔掉亚茨拉斐尔脸上的汗珠，对方修剪得当的指甲陷进他的背部。很好，恶魔在进入天使体内的瞬间觉得有那么一点恍惚，这样很好——克劳利，一个发明原罪后却不思进取的低阶恶魔，还有那个蠢到把炎剑送给人类的老对头权天使，在全世界最棒的汽车里像一对情窦初开的青少年一样做爱——天启，还有克劳利最痛恨的不可言说统统都可以靠边站——  
亚茨拉斐尔发出一声压抑的喘息，半张的双唇间透出一小截粉色的舌头。天使的体内就像一团明亮的火焰，而克劳利很早就学会把这种灼烧的刺痛转换为快感。  
“克……”天使的呻吟随着恶魔的动作变得支离破碎，带着水汽的蓝眼睛半阖着，“唔——”  
毫无警告的，亚茨拉斐尔朝着离他最近的超自然生物延展自己的荣光，他们的光晕交织在一起，一黑一白，重叠交错。  
宾利车外的路灯忽然闪动了一下。几秒钟后，黑暗的街道上重新洒满了淡黄色的光。

“你当时说过，就是他！”亚茨拉斐尔调整了一下自己的坐姿，而后从衣领上取下最后一点奶油蛋糕。他把手指头吮吸干净，然而甜腻的乳制品并不能完全盖掉口腔里淡淡的硫磺味。宾利汽车里还残留着一点汗水的气息——除此之外，从表面上看，方才的一切似乎仅仅是一个无伤大雅的小插曲。  
克劳利把墨镜往鼻梁上推了推，一头黑发依然是梳得整整齐齐的。  
他脚上用力，再次踩下油门。


End file.
